Because bubble tea
by Alika Malik
Summary: tao menyukai real maknae exo sehun, tapi ia tak punya keberanian mendekatinya karena kendala bahasa koreanya yang terbatas, di samping itu luhan yang merupakan real couple juga selalu ada di dekatnya dan selalu pergi bersama-sama membeli bubble tea, tanpa semuanya sadari tao juga menyukai bubble tea lebih dari luhan yang menyukai minuman dingin itu.


Title :because bubble tea

Main cast: sehun , tao & all member exo

Pairing: ngak ada pairing karena ini bertema brothership.

genre: family, brothership sligh yaoi

.

Disclaimer: Tao jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama pada real maknaenya exo sehun,tapi ia tak berani mendekatinya karena kendala komunikasi, tao tak begitu fasih bahasa korea dan apalagi luhan selalu ada di sekitarnya yang merupakan real couplenya, apa tao akan menyerah ?. tanpa banyak yang menyadari rupanya tao sangat menyukai bubble tea.

.

SM buillding

" hyung...ayo kita beli bubble tea " ajak sehun semangat setelah mereka selesai latihan dan menarik tangan luhan meninggalkan gedung sm menuju tempat yang menjualnya bubble tea, member lainya hanya menatapnya heran hampir setiap hari mereka membeli minuman itu, apa mereka tidak bosan ?, kalau sehun tentu tak pernah bosan karena ia mengklaim bubble tea minuman kesukaanya seumur hidup lalu bagaimana dengan luhan ? luhan tidak seperti sehun yang akan mencintai bubble tea selamanya dan sebenarnya ia juga tak menyukainya?.

" gege apa bubble tea enak? " tanya maknae exo-m pada duizhang penasaran " kenapa kau mau ? ikut saja dengan mereka kalau kau mau membelinya " jawab kris ketus, " ish. aku kan hanya bertanya kenapa kau marah ?" dengus tao sebal duizhangnya malah bicara ketus padanya padahal sebelumnya tak pernah seperti ini, tao ingat duizhangnya selalu seperti ini jika exo-k dan exo-m jadi satu ia akan bersikap dewasa dan tidak ( mau ) terlihat pilih-pilih , atau mungkin kris tidak ingin tersaingi leader exo-k?.  
tao menjauhi kris yang sepertinya sedang badmood,

" tao kau ingin bubble tea ?" tanya suho mendekati tao, " iya sebenarnya aku ingin tapi aku tidak tahu tempatnya dan juga aku gampang tersesat " kata tao sedih " biar aku antar " tawar suho " kau mau menemaniku jun ma hao ?" kata tao antusias lalu suho menganguk, tao tersenyum cerah dan merangkul pundak suho dan pergi membeli bubble tea

" cih. dasar licik ,mencuri perhatian maknae kami " umpat namja pirang di belakang mereka

.

malamnya di dorm exo-m ( anggap aja dorm m-k di pisah )

" tao. berhentilah bersikap kekanakan kau tahu sekarang kita berada di korea yang juga ada angota k. kau tidak malu ada member yang lebih muda dari kamu jadi bersikap dewasalah " tegur kris pada tao, member m tidak percaya melihat duizhang yang tiba-tiba menjadi tegas atau menyadari dengan mendidik tao?.  
tao cemberut mendengar nasehat duizhangnya, satu lagi hal yang tao sadari jika exo-k dan exo-m bersatu kris jadi peduli dengan para membernya dan menjadi lebih tegas.  
" seharusnya kau malu, kau bukan lagi maknae ingat itu " kata kris memperingati tao lalu ia berjalan pergi setelah ngomel-ngomel (?)

" kenapa dia ? dari kemarin jadi aneh " gumam xiumin menatap bingung punggung kris yang menjauh " tidak tahu " jawab chen acuh, luhan dan lay saling pandang lalu keduanya mengankat bahu.

sementara itu di dorm k

sehun terlihat uring-uringan tidak mendapat sms dari luhan padahal biasanya luhan rutin mengirim sehun pesan, entah pesan selamat malam, pagi, sore, ataupun hanya basa-basi misalkan seperti " apakah kau sudah makan? " atau" kau sudah mengerjakan pr "  
walau isi pesanya itu-itu saja tapi sehun tak pernah bosan menunggu pesan dari luhan, bagaimana kalau luhan tidak seperti sehun yang bosan menjalani rutinitas itu ? semua orang tentu tak sependapat.

" sehunah tidur sana, suho hyung sudah masuk ke kamar " tegur kyungsoo yang melihat sehun masih manyun di depan tv padahal anggota yang lain sudah masuk ke kamar, ya di pastikan belum pada tidur.  
" aniyo, aku sedang menunggu pesan dari luhan " tolak sehun, kyungsoo menghela nafas melihat maknaenya yang begitu setia menunggu sms dari hyung kesayanganya, kyungsoo prihatin bagaimana kalau luhan tidak menyayangi sehun, dia dalam sub grub berbeda dan tentunya tidak setiap hari bertemu sehun lagi pula banyak orang lain yang dekat denganya seperti xiumin, dia terlalu dekat.  
" mungkin luhan hyung sudah tidur, mungkin dia lupa mengirim pesan " kata kyungsoo, sehun cemberut dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya " kyungsoo hyung nyebelin " katanya dan menghentak-hentkan kaki pergi kekamarnya, kyungsoo menghela nafas melihat sifat kekanakan maknaenya.

.

ke esokanya exo-k dan exo-m bertemu lagi dalam latihan

" hyung kenapa kau tak mengirimiku pesan tadi malam ?" tuding sehun begitu melihat luhan memasuki ruang latihan " maaf sehunah aku lupa " jawab luhan, sehun cemberut dan kesal dengan alasan luhan " aku minta maaf sehunah, tolong maafkan aku ne ?, nanti kita beli bubble tea deh " rayu luhan, seketika sehun langsung tersenyum cerah " kalau begitu ayo sekarang " kata sehun dengan semangat dan menarik luhan keluar ruangan untuk membeli bubble tea salah seorang di antara member exo hanya memandang sendu mereka

" kau tidak boleh iri padanya tao " kata kris memperingati begitu ia menyadari tao terus menatap sehun, tao menunduk lalu menganguk pelan, tao tersinggung karena kris salah mengartikan ekspresinya saat menatap sehun, dia pikir ia iri pada sehun, tao memang cemburu bukan karena ingin seperti sehun tapi ia cemburu pada luhan karena bisa dekat dengan sehun.  
bisa saja ia dekat sih, tapi tao tidak begitu fasih bahasa korea yang menjadi komunikasi utama untuk bisa berbicara dengan sehun.  
tao menghela nafas, ia harus cepat-cepat belajar , pikirnya pandanganya tertuju pada suho yang ia pikir salah satu member yang bisa bahasa mandarin sekaligus bisa mengajarkanya bahasa korea, sebenarnya bukan hanya suho saja yang bisa mengajarkan bahasa korea, baekhyun juga bisa tapi dia orangnya tidak sabaran, lay tentu bisa tapi dia...? saking sabarnya ia kadang lupa, luhan? tidak mungkin, dia sebenarnya galak dan tidak sabaran kayak baekhyun, jadi orang yang paling cocok dan kelihatan sabar ya cuma suho, kalau kris jangan di harapkan dia sendiri juga tidak terlalu lancar kadang selalu salah menglafalkan kata makanya chanyeol selalu di sebelahnya yang sebenarnya translatornya kris -_-.

ok

sudah di tetapkan tao memilih suho sebagai guru bahasanya, lalu ia menghampiri suho tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam orang di belakangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan kris, kris kesal tao malah beralih mendekati suho, inilah yang paling ia takutkan bila exo menjadi satu member kesayanganya dekat dengan leader k, jujur ia tidak suka dengan suho, menurut kris, suho tidak pantas menjadi leader lihat saja dari fisik dan kemampuanya dia sama sekali bukan kriteria seorang leader, dia pendek dan lemah serta tidak tegas dengan member-membernya.

" joonma " sapa tao, suho yang lagi sibuk mempelajari gerakan dancenya menoleh begitu merasa ada yang memanggil awalnya bingung karena nyebutnya joonma bukan joonma hao seperti tao biasa menyebutnya jadi kedengaranya seperti " oemma "

" ada apa tao ?" jawab suho memamerkan senyum khasnya, tao terlihat malu-malu lalu ia akhirnya mengatakan apa yang paling dia ingin katakan tentu saja ia mengatakan bukan alasan ingin dekat dengan sehun, akhirnya suho menyetujuinya lalu mengajak tao pergi keruangan yang lebih tenang agar bisa dengan mudah belajar.  
lagi-lagi kris tidak terlihat senang dengan kedekatan mereka.

skip

malamnya

semua member exo sedang makan malam bersama, seperti biasa baekyeol couple selalu gaduh dimanapun dan kapanpun di ikuti chen dan luhan, kyungsoo diam saja menatap mereka dia bosan mengingatkan mereka, sehun terus merengek minta di suapi luhan sedangkan yang lainya makan dengan tenang terutama tao, ia makan terlalu tenang bahkan ia sangat sayang pada nasi di piringnya sampai-sampai tak tega memakanya, suho yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya menatapnya heran kenapa tao sedari tadi murung?.

" tao-yah? " panggil suho lembut, tao mendongakan kepalanya yang tadinya menunduk menatap suho, suho tersenyum begitu anak itu menatapnya " apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? kenapa kau terus murung ?" tanya suho lembut, tao mengeleng " tidak " jawabnya, suho sangat peka dengan perilaku membernya karena itu ia pasti akan mengetahui hanya dengan gelagatnya saja seperti tao, anak itu tidak seceria biasanya dan ia menduga tao sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

" bisakah kau mengatakanya nanti setelah makan? " putus suho lalu tao menganguk, suho bangkit dari duduknya membereskan piring-piring kosong di meja dan mendapat pekikan keras kyungsoo.

" hyung, kenapa di bereskan kita belum selesai makan " suho tak peduli dan tetap mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor itu " biar nanti aku ngak kebagian nyuci piring lagi " jawabnya, semua member menatapnya bingung " yang terakhir makan dia yang nyuci piring " katanya lagi, semua member tersadar lalu buru-buru menyelesaikan makan mereka, mereka tidak mau mendapat bagian mencuci piring, suho tersenyum lalu membawa piring itu ke dapur, tao bangkit dan mengikuti suho, tentu ia membawa piringnya, kris berdecak kesal melihatnya.

" jun ma hao, sini kubantu " kata tao merebut spon cuci piring di tangan suho, suho menatapnya heran, ia sedikit tak mengenal tao sekarang, entah dia jadi mulai dewasa.  
" kau, tao-kan ?" tanyanya bodoh, tao tersenyum dan menjawab " tentu saja ini aku " " kenapa kau begitu ...beda dari yang biasanya? kau begitu ..." suho bingung mengucapkan atau dia tidak berani mengatakan bisa-bisa nahti dia memakan kata-katanya sendiri, bisa saja tao berubah karena ada sesuatu " oh...ini karena kris ge yang menyuruhku menjadi dewasa, karena kita di exo 12 aku memiliki 2 adik jongin dan sehun , jadi aku harus lebih dewasa dan aku ingin di angap kakak oleh mereka " kata tao lirih di akhir kalimatnya, ia mendadak sedih mengingatnya bagaimana tidak kai dan sehun sama sekali tak mengangapnya bahkan sehun hanya sekedar menyapa saja tidak, itulah yang membuat tao sedih. kris benar ia lebih tua dari mereka jadi harus bersikap dewasa tapi tao ingin sekali sehun memanggilnya 'hyung'.

" sudahlah jangan di pikirkan " kata suho lembut menenangkan tao " mereka itu anak-anak nakal jangan di hiraukan, kadang mereka juga kurang ajar padaku merengek-rengek seperti bayi bila sedang menginkan sesuatu, kalau lagi kesal mereka kurang ajar sekali mengataiku kakek pelit " kata suho kesal sedikit mencurahkan hatinya, tao tertawa melihat wajah kesal suho, tak menyangka ia telah terhibur dan sedikit masalahnya.

" sudah selesai! ayo hyung kau sudah berjanji akan mendengarkanku setelah selesai " kata tao lalu menarik lengan suho kekamar suho.

kris yang melihat kedekatan tao-suho menjadi tak berselera makan , kyungsoo menatapnya heran mengira ia tertular penyakitnya tao, lalu ia bertanya " hyung, kau kenapa tidak melanjutkan makanmu " kris menatap kyungsoo, hampir saja ia tertawa melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang seperti orang kaget dengan mata melotot " tidak "  
" yeeeeeee, sudah selesai..." pekik baekyeol bebarengan menimbulkan suara yang sangat bising, kyungsoo dan lay menutup telinganya " kami sudah selesai, jadi kami tak mendapat tugas mencuci piring" ucap baekhyun penuh kemenangan " kami mau menonton tv dulu " sambung chanyeol lalu menyeret baekhyun ke ruang tv " aku juga sudah selesai " " aku juga "  
" aku juga " semuanya beranjak dari kursinya meninggalkan meja makan, meninggalkan piring-piring kotor berserakan di meja, kyungsoo menatapnya malas lalu beranjak dari duduknya, ia juga sudah selesai makan, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu ada sesuatu yang aneh, ia berbalik lagi ke meja makan, menatap aneh sang duizhang yang masih belum menyelasikan makananya.

" kris hyung, kau belum selesai? " tanya kyungsoo heran " belum " jawab kris singkat " itu berarti hyung yang dapat tugas cuci piring ? "

teng

ucapan kyungsoo barusan telah membuatnya melotot kaget ' apa?! cuci piring?, seumur-umur sang duizhang tak pernah mendapat tugas bagian rumah tangga kecuali waktu masih trainee, bagaimana bisa membernya setega itu?' kris mengerutu dalam hati, kyungsoo yang melihat kris mematung mungkin shok berniat membantunya.

" hyung, tenang saja aku bantu deh " ucap kyungsoo mengumpulkan piring-piring menumpuknya jadi satu, jongin datang menginterpusi

" hyung, kenapa masih disini? ayolah filmnya sudah mau mulai " rajuk jongin hendak menyeret kyungsoo " tunggulah ini selesai dulu " jawab kyungsoo mengankut piring kotor dan membawanya kedapur jongin mengikutinya " hyung~" katanya dengan merajuk" kau bisa tunggu tidak?! kalau ingin cepat bantu sini " bentak kyungsoo pada jongin yang terus merajuk, kyungsoo memang tidak segan-segan marah pada jongin tapi tidak dengan sehun, maknae itu cengeng dan susah diem kalau nangis yang membuat semua orang cemberut setelah di bentak kyungsoo lalu ia berbalik ke kamarnya, kris cengo menatapnya.

malam itu tao ngobrol lama sekali dengan suho, menumpahkan uneg-unegnya(?) dan suho dengan setia mendengarkan keluh kesah tao, tao menumpahkan semuanya dari masalah tentang adik grub ( yang tak tahu diri ) keluarga, masa lalu dan teman-temanya di Qingdao. sementara itu kris terus uring-uringan mendapati membernya kesayanganya belum kembali.

.

ke esokanya di tempat latihan

siang itu setelah latihan sehun biasa akan merengek pada luhan untuk menemaninya membeli bubble tea, tao hafal betul dan mereka tentu akan pergi seperti biasa namun sepertinya tidak kali ini, luhan terus mengeleng begitu sehun terus merengek menyuruhnya pergi membeli bubble tea, luhan menolak karena dia ada latihan vokal dengan chen.  
sehun yang tidak mau tahu tetap bersikeukeh ingin membeli bubble tea lalu baekhyun menghampirinya dan menyuruh pergi denganya, sehun mengeleng ia tidak mau pergi dengan baekhyun, baekhyun kesal di cibir sehun lalu pergi tapi sebelumnya mengetok kepala maknae dengan gulungan kertas yang ia bawa.

" ayolah hyung~" rengek sehun seperti anak kecil " tidak bisa sehunah, bagaimana belinya nanti setelah hyung selesai latihan, kan pastinya belum habis " tawar luhan berusaha membuat sehun mengerti kalau latihan vokal lebih penting dari sekedar membeli bubble tea, sehun cemberut " ya sudah " akhirnya dia ngalah walau dengan setengah hati, bibirnya masih merengut kesal " sehun anak baik, hyung pergi dulu ya " kata luhan lalu menghampiri chen menariknya ke kelas vokal, sehun masih berdiri di tempat semula ia masih kesal dengan penolakan luhan, padahal niatnya dia ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan hyung kesayanganya sambil menikmati bubble tea karena setelah usai latihan mereka tak akan ada waktu lagi, biasanya mereka akan makan malam, bersantai dan tidur tapi sehun tidak bisa ia harus belajar mengerjakan tugas sekolah.  
sehun berbalik lalu duduk diam (?) mengerutu di lantai tempat latihan yang kini sepi, hyung-hyungnya entah pada kemana saat istirahat latihan.

" sehunah " sehun mendongak begitu mendengar seseorang memangilnya dengan suara yang cukup asing menurutnya, ia mendongak dan menemukan tao tepat berdiri di depanya sambil tersenyum, sehun menatapnya heran, ia tidak terlalu mengenal namja ini walau ia berada satu grub, satu manajemen dan satu dorm tapi ia tak terlalu mengenalnya tentunya karena suatu hal yaitu bahasa, sehun tak pandai berbahasa mandarin dan tao juga tak pandai berbahasa korea itulah yang membuat mereka semakin jauh.

" kau mau membeli bubble tea? " tanya tao hati-hati, sehun membulatkan matanya tak menyangka tao bisa bicara dengan bahasa korea walau masih kaku, tao merasa kikuk sehun tak menjawab " aku juga suka bubble tea, tapi aku tidak tahu tempat membelinya " kata tao lagi, sehun mengerjap-ngerjakan matanya seolah mulai sadar " kau suka bubble tea ? " serunya kaget, tao menganguk, sehun langsung bangkit dari duduknya lalu meraih tangan tao dan menariknya " ayo kita beli bubble tea! " serunya riang dan mereka pergi keluar membeli bubble tea. sejak itu mereka mulai dekat dan setiap siang setelah istirahat latihan mereka akan keluar membeli bubble tea, tao menyukai segala ekspresi sehun, kris benar sehun memang benar-benar maknae, dia lucu, polos dan manja, semua hyung-hyungnya tentu sangat menyanyanginya, tao bersyukur dengan bubble tea akhirnya ia bisa dekat dengan sehun tapi dia tidak bohong, ia memang benar-benar menyukai bubble tea yang manis dan dingin sama seperti sehun.

.END

lagi iseng-iseng, soalnya aku lagi bingung mau nulis apa. ffku bejibun belum kelar semua. ini hanya ff ringan yang sekedar pengen aku tulis, ff ini aku tulis waktu masih jaman MAMA and baru aku kelarin.

.  



End file.
